Kaleidoscope: Tender Moments
by TotoroX92
Summary: Snips of sexy times from Kaleidoscope. Featuring: X-ray vision, gender bending, anal, vaginal, blowjobs, deep throating, double penetration, and praise kink.
1. Fem-Hiroki x Tetsuhide

Tetsuhide was not above admitting that he was a breast man. Hanako had a lovely pair, a touch on the large side after her pregnancy, but still marvelously supple and quite lovely, with dark brown areolas and pert nipples.

That didn't mean he was opposed to men, of course, otherwise it would never have worked out with Hanako; she was a gregarious girl, but Hiroki had been there first. Still, while fucking Hiroki, or Hanako, or both of them at the same time, was fun, he did occasionally wish for another girl to join them in bed.

It probably said something about his lover that Hiroki would be so willing to be female just for him.

Hiroki was handsome. Not so much in the face, though there was nothing to object to there; more in the way the Uchiha looked at them when he thought they weren't paying attention, that sweet longing look. It was almost impossible to find a ninja without a fairly decent body, and Hiroki was no exception; lithe and toned, with just the right amount of muscle definition so that when he bent backward while riding Tetsuhide's cock you could almost think he was carved from marble, and a diligent finger could trace out the edge of all the major muscle groups to elicit faint squeaks of surprise. All the tattoos were actually kind of nice too, if a little strange, for they provided a roadmap of sensitive points across the Jounin's body.

Hiroki was beautiful. Her features edged very slightly towards androgyny, though since his features were normally a touch feminine this wasn't unattractive. The sharp planes were softened, the flat expanse of muscle gentled into soft curves, long legs and delicate fingers, generous hips, and those tits! Absolutely perfect; nicely round, just the right size so he could wrap his hand all the way around and knead them, bouncy and perky with cherry pink nipples the same color as her lips. God _damn_ her lips; male or female Hiroki could suck the rust off a kunai and look great doing it, looking up at him with that sort of desperate, pleading-

Ah. Right. The desperation.

Tetsuhide slowed his exploration of Hiroki's mouth and pulled back a hair to breathe her in.

That was something he had always found simultaneously saddening and enticing. Hiroki was desperate. It was a quiet thing; you'd only find it if you looked hard, but it was there all the same. In the slight twitch when he smiled, in the little movement of tongue over lips when you said his name, in the way Hiroki liked to be on top, regardless of whether it was Tetsuhide or Hanako fucking him.

It wasn't about control, that position, not really. It was more about being able to react. Hiroki would let you do whatever you wanted to his body (and if what the Hyuuga had heard was correct, his entire relationship with the Mitarashi girl was based off of that) but he wanted to be able to see how you responded. He wanted to be on top because if he was on top he could see all of you, see what you liked, see what made you twitch, what made you sigh, what turned you on, what turned you off; it gave the Jounin leverage to move, to act, to try and please you.

Hiroki looked back at him, the flicker of worry lingering in the back of her eyes. He had stopped kissing her, was she doing something wrong?

The Chunin smiled softly and moved in again to nip at her neck with the edge of his teeth, and she sighed a sigh of relaxed tension and pleasure.

It wasn't hard to keep Hiroki happy. You just had to tell him what a good boy he was, compliment his technique, let him know you thought he was pretty, make sure he knew you appreciated the long ripple of muscles in his ass almost painfully tight in the velvet heat like a snake swallowing your member because _holy shit how did he know how to do that_?

Sometimes it almost made Testuhide want to laugh. Hiroki was S-rank, an Uchiha no less, it would take the Jounin less time to annihilate him than it would take most people to cough. But when they were together like this you wouldn't know it. Vulnerable. That was the word. An unstoppable titan on the battlefield, tearing through enemies with ease, but get Hiroki behind closed doors? Get her clothes off, and your tongue on her nipple, and your finger slicking through her slit as she whimpered ever so quietly like she was afraid someone would hear her dirty little secret?

She was as human as anyone else. More so, even. Hanako had told him of the first date, the moment of surprised incomprehension 'why would anyone want _me_?' because strength was all anyone wanted of Hiroki, all anyone looked for in a ninja, a tool for Konoha, a machine to carry out orders that wanted more than anything simply to not be afraid.

And he could give that to her. He could look at her and want _her_ , not because she was the fastest shinobi alive, not because she could weave genjutsu as easy as breathing, not because she could die and come back and die again in the endless war… but simply because she _was_. Because she liked to cook, and hummed little snatches of song in a made up language while she did. Because she liked to be pet like a cat, careful fingers trailing through that ash black hair and scritching at the scalp. Because she would do anything, absolutely _anything_ , to keep him and Hanako and little Saiko safe.

She sank back onto the futon while he hovered over the creamy expanse of her body, her legs spread and open to him. He let the tip of his nose trail down her breastbone while he positioned his tip, rubbing the round head of his cock through her wetness a few times before settling at the mouth of her entrance. Hiroki looked up at him, her brows faintly pinched as her breath came just this side of unsteady, that pleading, hungry look, love me, need me, fill me-

Tetsuhide slid home, driving a little gasp from the girl as he popped right through a faint barrier on his journey down the depths of her velvet tunnel. He blinked in surprise and Hiroki smiled up at him with that timid, scared little smile.

"You made yourself a virgin?"

"Well, it was just, anatomically correct to do so since- Ah!"

He buried his face in the hollow of her collarbone as he pulled back and slid sharply home once more. He had to hide a little grin; of course she would. She gave another soft sigh, that little sound of enjoyment, another little quirk, like she was trying to hide how unraveled she'd become under his questing fingers and hungry mouth and iron hard shaft-

She flexed around him, milking him gently with her pelvic muscles, trying to pull him deeper still and he gasped at the sensation of her warm, wet walls caressing his length.

"Hiroki…"

Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him close, so his chest rubbed at the erect tips of her nipples and she could hide herself in the shadow of his long ink-blue strands.

He let his mind fill with her as he stroked in and out, a steady metronome beat in time with his breath, ghosting across her skin and bringing back to him the scent of jasmine and cherries and copper-

He rocked back, slowing for a moment while still seated deeply inside of her, looking down at where they connected, where her flesh split and stretched around his member in luscious folds, that succulent pink clinging tight around his cock. Hiroki's eyes flickered red for a moment and her insides spasmed and writhed around him. The Hyuuga smiled ever so faintly, ever so fondly. His face must have done something worth remembering.

"Want to fuck you, want to pound you, want to fill you to bursting so everyone can see you're mine, walking around town dripping me from your pretty little pussy…"

Tetshuide gripped at her hips as he whispered to her, digging in with the faintly calloused tips of his fingers before smoothing it away with gliding strokes of his hands while he rocked ever so slowly back and forth, falling back onto his heels before rolling forward so the tip of his prick rubbed and massaged at the roof of Hiroki's pussy. He couldn't get enough of her, of touching her, feeling her skin under his palms, the grip of her cunt around his shaft, the little secret gasps and whines that snuck out of her mouth, the look on her face as she lost herself in the pleasure, eyes half closed, lips faintly parted in a pant as she mouthed his name-

He channeled chakra to his eyes, activating his byakugan, a move that brought a frantic little squeak worming out of his kitten as she bit her lower lip, flushing it a darker pink while her pupils dilated in excitement. It was an odd kink for someone not Hyuuga, but he rather enjoyed that she enjoyed it.

He looked inside her, where her muscles twitched and squeezed around him, where her heart beat faster and faster in her chest, where her hands clutched at her own tits and gripped them like lumps of sweet mochi. His hand drifted from her hips to her clit, rubbing the little nub with his thumb so he could see her entire body react, a little shiver racing through her, from her mouth falling back open, to her nipples perking up just that fraction more, her vagina clamping down like a vise, her hips jerking up into the touch, her toes curling as she squeaked out a little sound of bliss. His hand rubbed higher, pushing down against his own length were it pressed up against her skin, settling right at the top where her womb was resting so with a little pressure he could gently nudge forward and rub her cervix with the helmet of his cock.

"So deep, so willing, such a good girl, you're such a _good_ girl, you've got such a good pussy, such a thirsty womb, so ready for me, so hot, so wet, so tight, so good…"

Hiroki gave a noiseless scream of pleasure, hands flying to her face to cover her mouth as her eyes shuttered closed, head thrown back to thrust her breasts up towards him. How could he refuse such an invitation?

Tetsuhide bit and sucked in sharp little movements, summoning up a fresh flush of blood under the skin as he pinched at the fluffy swell of her mounds with his teeth and tongue. Her hands flew from her mouth to his back, nails digging in to leave faint trails even as her legs snapped closed around his waist as he picked up the pace once more, pulling back slow only to slam home again, a piston driving towards completion, pressure building and compressing in his beloved's core visible in the progressive tightening of her walls around him till it was almost painfully tight save for the slick easing the way, so wet each pounding stroke made a small squelching noise.

He didn't want it to end so soon. The Chunin paused, pulling out to Hiroki's audible whine of dismay, before he gripped her shoulder and flipped her over, face down into the mattress, one hand holding her there while the other pulled up her hips.

He slid back in with a rush, rippling muscle surrounding him once again, so good, so tight, so warm, so wet, so _good-_

Harder, faster, stronger, like his cock was a hammer trying to smash the orgasm out of the younger ninja, so hard he would have worried about bruises but Hiroki was a medic and she would let him _wreck_ her body, destroy her utterly, dig his nails in till they carved bloody trenches, gnaw on her skin till his teeth marks never faded, bend her over and pound her till she couldn't stand, stretch her out and leave her gaping and twitching and never again to be satisfied, she would _let him_ -

With a strangled moan he reached out a hand and wove it in her hair, pulling her back till his chest pressed against the suppleness of her back, the faintly rough lines of her tattoos sliding against his own nipples as he clutched her to him. His hand slid from her hair to her throat, ever so gently wrapping around with just enough pressure so he could feel her swallow, feel her breath, feel the hummingbird thrum of her pulse under his thumb like the fragile thread of life it was and she just reached her hands back to clutch at his hair, locks of ink staining her unblemished shoulders. His other hand moved to her stomach again, pressing down to shorten her tunnel ever so slightly, so he could see the punching head of his dick thump into her womb just begging to get in-

Tetsuhide's teeth nipped at the tip of Hiroki's right ear, her sweet spot so often unattended, just a little pressure, just enough force to say 'you're mine', and she was gone.

He would have worried his hand around her throat had gone to tight she almost sounded like she was choking, the little hiccupping gasps of noise as she nearly seized around him with her orgasm, tiny breaths as her vagina convulsed along his length, her abdominal muscles jerking as the waves of pleasure blew through her in mind blanking intensity and the mouth of her womb, that little rubbery ring of muscles at her cervix opened just the tiniest bit to suckle at his cock slit in sweet imitation of Hiroki's lips.

Her name left his mouth in a silent scream as he came inside her, spurts of burning semen pulsing down the length of his penis to blast her insides, to try and fulfill her body's unspoken plea, fill me, complete me, breed me-

He fell forward on top of her, crushing her into the blankets, hips jerking sharply forward in an unconscious drive to get that little bit further inside her, push his seed that slim inch deeper into her fertile pussy, thick ropes of it splattering against that final barrier and just a trickle managing to make it that tiny bit further inside, to try and find that egg, to make that belly swell, to fill her with life, his life, their life, a new life growing in the hollow of her cunt, and all it would take was another sweet drop of his cream inside her-

They trembled together in the aftershock, every twitch of her pussy around Tetsuhide's length summoning up a little jab of his hips, which in turn made Hiroki buck under his weight and spasm once more in a vicious, delicious cycle as they slowly sank from that blissful plateau.

It was a monumental effort, but he pulled back on her shoulder while falling backwards himself, so she was resting on top of him. It took a bit of wiggling but eventually they were chest to chest and he was still inside her, still resting in the warm glove of her flesh, still soaking her insides with his cum, staining her womb with his essence- he jerked a little again as one last, half-hearted spurt left the tip of his cock to join the pool at the back of Hiroki's pussy. He could feel her smile press against his collarbone as his fingers trailed down along her spine, soothing the little bumps of her vertebrae as she hummed in quiet contentment.

"I love you."

His words were scarcely above a whisper in the darkened room, but he could feel the small motions of her lips and feel the spots of wetness from her tears as she mouthed what she could never say back.

I love you too.


	2. Hiroki x Male-Hanako x Tetsuhide

Hanako inspected her new equipment critically, checking for mistakes. Length, about 7 inches, slight upward curve. Girth, 6 inches, moderate irregularities due to veins. As she could personally attest, it was more about width and texture than length, so this should be adequate.

If the hungry looks Hiroki was giving her cock were any indication, she had certainly hit the mark.

It was odd, being male. Her center of gravity was higher, there was no extra top-weight from her breasts, her shoulders were broader, her legs a slightly different length… she would not enjoy being forced to fight in this condition, though it was not precisely unpleasant, simply peculiar. Her muscle definition had shifted as well, what had once been concealed by a thin veneer of soft flesh was now writ large, sharp lines and firm curves from her rounded pecs to the hard expanse of her stomach and the whipcord tone of her biceps. She didn't really understand what all the fuss was about though; she had tried mastrubating with a penis rather than a vagina and it was actually a little less enjoyable. More immediate, a little sharper, maybe, but on balance she prefered the deep, enduring, pulsating orgasm that female anatomy provided.

But her younger lover had been getting a little… stressed of late, so a small amount of extra care was in order.

Tetsuhide gave her a wry look as he moved to stand at her side, eyebrows quirking in that subtle smile as he observed her vague uncertainty.

"Lovely as ever ladybug. Or should I call you stag-beetle now?"

Hanako rolled his eyes and shifted his feet a fraction, but couldn't stop his lips quirking up slightly into a smile as he slowly ran his hands across the small kikai holes spotting the powerful stretch of his abs, trailing like an arrow to point toward his faintly throbbing member. His amusement was discarded in favor of a flush of heat when Hiroki gave a little whine of desire from his spot kneeling on the floor before them, his eyes flickering sharingan-red to permanently preserve the moment..

The Aburame felt color rising to his cheeks as he looked at the focus of tonight's entertainment, the Uchiha staring up at the pair of Chunin with a reddened face, lower lip folded in to be caught by anxiously chewing teeth, hands rubbing at the inside of his thighs almost but not quite touching the pretty white cock bobbing between, a long clear string of precum dangling from the engorged tip.

Hanako licked his lips and let his eyes flutter partly closed as his breath deepened. A crook of his finger gently beckoned Hiroki forward, the more experienced ninja almost crawling towards them over the futon.

"Sweetness, could you suck our cocks? We're wasting away without your attention here."

Hiroki gave another little whimper of need as he nuzzled between the two men's lengths, brushing them against his cheeks like a friendly cat.

A pale pink tongue darted out to lap gently at Hanako's cockhead, the light brush making him gasp faintly even as he tangled his hands into his lover's hair to get a firmer grip. Tetsuhide's hand tightened on the Aburame's shoulder as he received a similar treatment and their young lover took hold of each of their members with firm, soft hands to gently stroke and tug while shifting between them.

The tongue pushed under Hanako's foreskin, trailing around the edge of his glans for a moment before the submissive Jounin sank down to swallow him whole. Warmth and heat surrounded his prick, and sudden suction made his hands pull painfully hard on the black haired head as the sensation became almost too intense to bear for a moment. The hand which had been curled around the base of the ANBU's cock moved to cup his balls, gently rolling them back and forth in their velvety sack of skin.

Hanako looked down at his Uchiha with his mouth open in a silent gasp of pleasure, the kikaichu in his hive buzzing for a moment as his chakra fluttered. That was… _very_ different from when he had been by himself. Hiroki stared up at him with lips stretched around the sizable dick and a desperate expression of want.

"You're such a good boy Hiroki, your mouth is so hot around me, so wet, you're such a good coksucker, don't stop. Fuck! Don't stop, keep- keep going."

The pretty pink lips smirked faintly, as much as they could when so distended by Hanako's twitching manhood, before pulling back slowly with a long, lingering suction to turn towards Tetsuhide's neglected member, a hand rising to stroke along Hanako's spit soaked cock with delicious friction.

After a few moments lavishing the Hyuuga with much needed attention Hiroki turned back to the Aburame, and Hanako couldn't help himself. The second he felt the warmth surrounding his cock again he thrust forward, pulling on Hiroki's hair with reflexive force to bury himself all the way down the younger ninja's throat, his arms tightening and flexing with the force to stretch the skin tight over the corded muscle beneath. He moaned as the tube of muscle twitched around him as the Uchiha choked, drooling and limp before dominating force, but sucking as much as he could anyway as black eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fuck, so good Hiroki, so good, just like that, take it all, so good, so fucking _hot…_ "

Hanako luxuriated in the warmth for several long seconds, the Uchiha's nose nestled in the neatly trimmed thatch of the older ninja's pubes as he threw his head back in pleasure, until he felt a splash of wetness against his leg. He looked down to see a few spots of white on the floor and on his calf, leading back in a trail towards Hiroki's still throbbing and pulsing member.

The Jounin had cum without being touched, without even receiving any direct attention except hands in his hair, and seeing the sharingan eyes water and the pretty face starting to turn red with the need for air around his cock almost made Hanako cum right there as well.

He pulled free with a slick pop and Hiroki took a gasping breath as his airway was cleared, trembling and panting, arms limp at his sides as he stared up at the older pair with lust fogged eyes.

"I'll take his mouth and you take his ass?"

Hanako could only nod shakily in agreement with Tetsuhide as he released Hiroki's head to let the teen slump back onto his heels. A few steps took him behind his lover and firm hands prodded the Uchiha to rise and present, hands gripping soft cheeks to spread the pliable flesh, the wrinkled pucker of Hiroki's ass already glistening with lube so Hanako could simply slide right in with a protracted moan.

Tetsuhide grabbed onto Hiroki's hair and pushed the boy's mouth back onto his unattended cock as Hanako started up a slow rhythm of long, stroking thrusts.

The walls of the Uchiha's rectum clung to his shaft like silk, his first few penetrations rubbing against the hard nub of Hiroki's prostate with deliberate force to eke out a few more drops of cum from the Jounin's still erect prick. His cocksleeve whimpered faintly, face buried in Tetsuhide's pubes, hands splayed across the Hyuuga's hips for support, and Hanako thought he might be starting to get the appeal of being male.

Hiroki was _his_ , impaled on his flesh like a puppet to be manipulated with every wiggle and jab of Hanako's member inside the slick heat of him, dominated and subsumed by Hanako's will, owned, possessed, beholden, _**his**_. Penetration was like gentle torture, a loving stabbing as he forced Hiroki's body to conform to his size, his length pushing deeper, his width stretching wider, the broad helmet of his dick digging towards the core of Hiroki's body like he was searching for treasure.

The ANBU's thrust became fiercer, faster, driving into the meat of his lover with vicious lust that squeezed another desperate whine from the physically smaller ninja as the velvety tunnel constricted and pulsed around his iron hard length. He could feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach again, the hungry, burning weight as his balls started to draw up in preparation for orgasm. The spit-roasted Jounin between Tetsuhide and he seemed to be getting closer as well, the timing of the clenches of his ass growing more erratic and right foot jerking in little kicking motions like it was looking for purchase on the soft futon below them.

Hanako stopped, buried completely inside of Hiroki to simply bask in the milking warmth around his cock, before wrapping his arms around his younger lover's shoulders to pull him back and off of the Hyuuga.

Hiroki mewled piteously, hands falling to scrabble helplessly on the floor and balls twitching gently in their sack as they rested atop the Aburame's. Hanako fought back the urge to cum again, shuddering at the wanton display before shaking his head to clear it and blinking bright green eyes at his still standing boyfriend. He smiled lazily, enjoying the slightly tacky feeling of Hiroki's exertion-slick skin pressed against his.

"I want you inside him too."

Tetsuhide's brow rose, eyes widening in surprise and a touch of concern while the Jounin still impaled on the Aburame's shaft gasped quietly and bucked his hips to beckon him onward, the Jounin's pale and elegantly curved shaft jerking to release another drip of pre as Hanako ground into his prostate with a gentle roll of hips.

The Hyuuga Chunin sank to his knees and stroked Hiroki's cheeks tenderly, face softened by concern even as his cock bobbed and twitched, glistening with saliva below the sculpted V of his muscular abdomen.

"Do you think you could do that for me Hiroki? Do you think you could stretch that much for me? You're so flexible, aren't you; you can fit a little more, right?"

The Uchiha's face twisted with longing, mouth open and gasping as his hands rose to make little grabbing motions and his head nodded in jerky, shocky assent. Hanako's eyes closed as he smiled into Hiroki's shoulder, nuzzling at the sweat dampened skin and taking a moment to catch his breath before pulling out of the sweet confines of his lover's ass-pussy.

Hanako fell back onto his haunches and turned Hiroki around so the Jounin could loop noodle weak arms around his neck for support before lowering himself back down, legs spread around the ANBU's hips to solicit Tetsuhide with the sight of a gasping, fluttering hole. No one could resist such an invitation, and Hanako could feel his other lover's penis bumping against his own as they positioned themselves for joint insertion.

Hanako's arms, wrapped supportingly around Hiroki's hips, slowly relaxed to ever so gently impale their cargo, the raven-haired teen's anus stretching slowly to accommodate the new intruder.

A quiet but protracted squeak escaped the Uchiha as pleasure and pain mingled with the strain of the expansion, and the twin seme had to restrain the violent impulse to simply force themselves into the crushing hot tightness in response to the intensely precious sound.

If Hiroki's ass had been hot before, now it felt like a sauna, and Hanako entered that heat with the same slow care he would a hot spring, one toe at a time.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they were both fully seated inside the trembling Jounin, and Hanako smiled tiredly over his uke's shoulder at Tetsuhide, who returned the look with a similar expression of physical strain mingling with affection. The ANBU took a few slow, steadying breaths, enjoying the feel of Hiroki's shaking as the teen clung to his chest with desperation to let the Aburame whisper sweet nothings.

"Such a good boy, so talented, I knew you could do it, so tight, so tight, so _fucking_ tight around me, such a sweet little cocksleeve, I want you so bad, I love your ass, I love _you_ , I love you Hiroki, Hiroki, Hiroki…"

As he spoke, Hanako began to move, pulling out slightly before rocking back in, timing the motion with Tetsuhide to ease them back into a steady rhythm of thrusting. Hiroki hiccuped slightly like a taut string being expertly plucked, hiding his face in the crook of Hanako's shoulder to conceal the small weakness he allowed himself only in the arms of his best-beloveds.

The Aburame could feel his love's lips moving silently against his skin as they rocked in unison in the drive to ever higher peaks of sensation, the muscles in Hiroki's ass coiling around their rampant cocks like a slick rubber vice.

 _Love you, want you, need you, need me, want me, love me, please, I love you, I love you, don't leave, please-_

Hanako sank his teeth into the toned meat of Hiroki's shoulder and bit hard even as he shoved himself into the delicious hole with particular vehemence. The near-pain jolted the Uchiha out of his fuge to throw back his head with a choked off scream. Hanako ran his tongue up the elegantly curved length of throat and nibbled at the corner of Hiroki's jaw, teeth scraping across the skin with the threat of pain but none of the actuality. He raised a hand and wove his fingers through his lover's hair to pull his face back down and feast on his lips.

He was gentle, at first, a simple press of skin on skin in counterpoint to the short, pounding thrusts below, but as Hiroki opened to him eagerly the action grew hungrier. Hanako licked at the inside of the Uchiha's mouth, savoring the taste of him, like cherries and fresh green apple edged with musk and salt from the sweat and the heat and lingering on the tongue like the metal and ash of all the delicate ink tracings of his tattoos.

Their teeth clicked gently against each other as the kiss grew sloppier with lust, Hanako and Tetsuhide both murmuring quiet reassurance to the meat of their sandwich as they pushed themselves in tandem deeper into the ecstatic heat of Hiroki's clinging asshole.

"So strong, so clever, so talented- I _felt_ that, your ass is so good Hiroki, so good, so _tight_ around me when you clench like- Ahh! Like that, so good, taste so _good_ to me, so hot, so slick, so fine, my Hiroki…"

The tide was rising again, the release imminent, and as the wave began to crest Hanako claimed Hiroki's mouth with his own, and began to hum.

The vibration resonated through his body, through his kikai holes, and his allies picked up the buzz and amplified it till every inch of Hanako was thrumming with it, from the tip of his tongue, all the way to the rigid length of his cock buried inside Hiroki alongside Tetsuhide's.

He swallowed the sound of Hiroki's scream as the Uchiha's eyes turned briefly blue, and thick, heavy chakra brushed against his skin to tingle in time with his vibrating shaft. Tetsuhide shouted out his orgasm, a sudden gush of liquid warmth against Hanako's cock as he blew his own load to drown the final thrusts in gushing wetness while Hiroki painted his stomach sticky with semen, hole growing almost unbearably hot as it sucked on the intruding members while the rhythm dissolved.

The tight, moist, velvety heat around his shaft milked at him with slow rolls of muscle, the motion amplified by the twitching accompaniment provided by Tetsuhide's ejaculation. He could feel the jets of cum blasting from his member and splashing back off of Hiroki's insides in long streamers while the searing heat spread across his chest with every desperate buck of their hips and throbbing pulse of the Uchiha's lovey pink prick, like a brush of boiling water painting calligraphy on his skin.

They simply held each other for a long moment in the wake, panting deeply before Hanako pulled back with torturous slowness, legs still twitching involuntarily as Hiroki tried to rip his chakra-crafted phallus off with the crushing pull of his boy-pussy. He pushed gently on the Uchiha's shoulders, letting the limp and almost seizing body rest against Tetsuhide while his cock finally slid free with a plop, Hiroki sighing out a cloud of steam to puff against the ceiling as his eyes faded back to black.

The older Hyuuga was panting as he supported the small Jounin's weight, his softening dick falling free to rest on his thigh and glisten wetly. Hiroki lay boneless against the firm planes of Testuhide's chest, ass gaping and blinking in vain attempt to call their members back, soft pink insides dripping white to stain the floor in great plopping globs as what must have been almost a cup of spermy jizz drained out of the teen's rectum.

Exhausted almost beyond belief, Hanako slumped backwards onto the floor, sweat cooling in the still night air as he fought back another full body jerk, a last, lonely drop of cum falling from the slit of his cock. He chuckled faintly, a tired, drained sound, and shook his head in amazement.

"We, will _definitely_ have to do that again sometime."

Tetsuhide wrapped his arms around Hiroki's white coated chest in a fond hug and grinned at the Aburame, face pulling into a wry smile as he too gave a little laugh.

"Just wait till you try being the uke."


End file.
